For Better? or For Worse?
by Miss Mandie
Summary: You know Harry and draco and cho but do you know Elza. Elza Wood is the younger sister of Oliver Wood and this is HER story at hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
As i sat waiting in the Hogwarts Express train to take me to Hogwarts I thought of all the wonderful things that could come from this new school in a new country. But i was scared that no one at hogwarts would like me, after all in my school in America everyone picked on me and laughed at me because of my scottish accent and my bad luck to be everywhere something weird happened. So everyone thought me to be a weirdo and said i would never be normal. But now i get to go to a school where there are others like me. Other magical folk and now i dont have to deal with a "Normal" life. And the best part is that my older half brother Oliver Wood will be attending Hogwarts as well even though it is his last year.  
  
I guess i should back up a bit and tell you who i am. My Name Elza Wood Third child of Jonathan Wood. I have two older siblings Oliver and Max both my half brothers. They have the same dad but a differnet mom than me. There mother passed away about fifeteen years ago and then there father married my mother a year later. They had me about a year after they were married. Max was 10 when i was born and Oliver was 5.  
  
We all got along very well. Somewhere over the years Oliver became very protective of me and it drives me nuts. He wont let any boy get near me and he questions all of my girl friends the few that i had that is. This year is my first year at Hogwarts and i have mixed feelings about it, i mean im glad that i get to go to a Wizarding school but im not sure i can deal with my brother for a whole year. The longest weve been together in one house or castle since i turned eight was five weeks and he drove me nuts. My father sent me to a Private school in America so i could get the best education possible. That is until i found out i was a Witch.  
  
Max was always easier to get along with he was caring and loving but not majorly over protective. Max is twenty one now and works with Dragons in Romania he comes home every christmas and such holidays but he stays in romania most of the time. He made a best friend while he was out there named Charlie Weasley he comes home with Max some times to visit us. I think the only reason Charlie comes here is The fact that "Alyssa" is there. Alyssa is my maid and friend, though she is nineteen she is like a best friend to me. Though i dont think she minds much. Once i saw them in the garden together but thats a different story.  
  
I Felt the train give a quick jerk telling everyone that it was ready to leave and with that i was on my way to a new life at hogwarts. 


	2. Chaper 2

Chapter 2  
  
I sat there looking out the window at the trees and lakes we were passing by. I sat in quiet thinking of everything and nothing. Then i heard a load snikering sound of a boy. Then i heard the voices even clearer.  
  
"Ah so the famous harry potter has come back to Hogwarts! what a surprise i thought you wouldn't show up because after all you were EXPELLED last year were you not?" the boy snickered. "Oh shut up Malfoy you know Dumbledore ended the expulsion" the other boy yelled  
  
I got very curious of who was behind the voices so i peeked my head out the door of my compartment. And i couldnt belive what i saw, He was the cutest boy i have ever seen with his platnium blond hair and buetiful eyes. And he was argueing or teasing two boys one with brown hair,glasses and a scar on his head and the other had flaming hair that reminded me of Charlie Weasley.  
  
"Oh so dumbledore let his favorite little boy Harry Potter out of trouble again , Figures" The boy with Platnium Hair said the one i figured to be Malfoy.  
  
"your harry potter" i burst out suddenly before i could stop my self. I relized what i'd done and put my hand over my mouth.  
  
They all looked at me strangly and stared at me. They were staring at me to be what seemed to be an eternity. Then Finally the Malfoy boy talked.  
  
"Hello Im Draco Malfoy and you are?" He said with the most charming smile.  
  
"Oh...well...im...Elza....Elza Wood." I said stammering unsurely.  
  
"well its very nice to meet you Miss Wood" he said while giving my hand a kiss.  
  
"wait wood as in Oliver Wood are you some way related to Oliver" Harry Said  
  
I looked at him and said "yes oliver is..." Then oliver cut in "..her older brother so get your grimy mitts off her Malfoy" I looked behind me and saw oliver there all in his glory standing next to his girlfriend of the week.  
  
Draco looked at wood and then looked at me and kissed my hand again lookding straight in my eyes. "no matter who she is related to even if it is you" giving a evil look to oliver. "ill be seeing you again" looking at me then walking off slowly.  
  
Oliver gave him a evil glare until he was out of sight then he turned to me. "Elza Elizebeth Wood i want you stay at least twenty feet away from that boy at all times you hear me"  
  
It took me a while to grasp what he said and when i did i turned around and got up in his face  
  
" Oliver Wood you have no right to tell me whom and whom i can not talk to, be near or go out with. You got that" I was staring at him straight in the eyes.  
  
Everyone down the hall had there heads peeking out of their doors and i looked around. Then at Oliver and said hotly.  
  
"oliver wood if you try to tell me who i can date again i will never talk to you again." Then i turned and walked down the hall no where in particular just away . 


End file.
